


My son is no betting matter

by thesweetpianowritingdownmylife



Series: Trans Alex AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (because a trans man is pregnant), (mostly in the language), Attempt at Humor, Historical Inaccuracy, Mpreg, Multi, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Character, Trans Eliza Schuyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife/pseuds/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette, trying to make light of the fact that Hamilton has been sent home because of his pregnancy and the conflict with Charles Lee , starts a betting pool on who is the father of the child.</p><p>After all, there are quite a few of possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hamilton is a trans man, who married trans woman Eliza. They have an open marriage and Hamilton takes full advantage of that fact.
> 
> I'm nonbinary but that doesn't make me the authority in trans matters, so if you think that something in this series is offensive, please do tell me.
> 
> This is all Gwinny's and Ilona's fault, who encouraged me and laughed at my bad jokes.

It had been a month since Washington had sent Hamilton home, and things just weren’t the same. Washington was quieter than usual, less merry, and Laurens was outright moping all over the place. Lafayette had offered cheer up blowjobs to both of them, but they had declined. The general didn’t look willing to lie with another man for the rest of the war, and Laurens seemed to be one disappointment away from throwing himself into the river.

“He’ll come back,” Lafayette told his depressed companion, “you’ll see. I fear that this war shall be long enough to allow him to deliver his child, leave it with his wife, and run back to the front line. You know him! There’s nowhere else he’d rather be.”

“What if he changes when he becomes a father?” Laurens replied. “What if he doesn’t want to come back once he holds his son in his arms?” He swallowed thickly. “What if Eliza doesn’t allow him to come back?”

The other man chuckled. “You’ve ever seen this man being deterred by anything?”

“He obeyed His Excellency when he was ordered to return home.”

Lafayette sighed. “I would fall into my own bayonet if the General asked it of me. That doesn’t count.” He rested a comforting arm on Lauren’s shoulders. “He’d be here with you if it was his choice.” He started to kiss his neck, but stopped when the other man emitted a noise of protest. “Besides, who’s to say Eliza will have any say in it? The baby might not be hers.”

Laurens furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

Lafayette laughed openly. “Hamilton is not exactly known for his restraint. Let’s see… he has laid with Eliza, you, me, the General, Burr, probably Eliza’s sister –but she doesn’t have the stuff that it takes to make a baby–, and Hercules. That’s the ones we know of. He’s a bit of a revolutionary whore, just like _moi_.”

“Right.” Laurens had gone red with the long list. “Hadn’t thought about that.” He added, somewhat despondent.

“We could make a bet on it!” Lafayette exclaimed. “We each put one dollar. The winner takes the pot.”

“We don’t have any money.” Laurens protested weakly.

“Then we can just write it down and we’ll pay when the time comes. It could be years before the paternity is made apparent. We’ll be all rich and successful war heroes when the time comes.”

Laurens snorted at the idea, lifted the tiniest bit from his dark mood. At that moment, Burr passed in front of them and Lafayette jumped to intercept him.

“Aaron Burr, sir! We were discussing Hamilton’s situation and…”

“Is he alright? Is everything okay with the baby?” Burr asked anxiously.

“Perfectly fine! No need to worry over our friend!” Lafayette placated him. “We were merely discussing the possibility of promising to pay one dollar to the person or people who guess who the baby daddy will be.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “You want in? Want to bet on yourself?”

“How did you know…” Burr clenched his jaw. “Nothing I did with Hamilton could have resulted in a child.” He admitted in a low voice.

Lafayette’s eyes sparkled with interest, but before he could say anything, Laurens’ voice piped up from behind him. “Let the man have his privacy.”

Burr nodded his thanks to Laurens. “I’ll take that bet. Put me down for his wife. Hamilton seemed very… passionate when he talked about her.”

“Well,” Lafayette raised an eyebrow, “look who’s suddenly a defender of the holy matrimony.”

“I have to ingratiate myself with God somehow.” Burr answered with a smirk.

Laurens laughed, and Lafayette sprung away to ask some other soldiers on their predictions.


	2. Hamilton finds out

Hamilton found out about the bet just before the battle of Yorktown. He was annoyed at the comments of some of the men, who teased him about his married life making him rounder. Lafayette was helping him bind his now more abundant chest when he broke out the news.

“Laurens didn’t want to bet; poor thing, the mere thought that it might be his makes him dizzy. My money is on him, Burr’s is on Eliza –he’s such a romantic–, Hercules said something about the General’s powerful seed being the probable victor…”

“Sweet Jesus.” Hamilton muttered.

“And the rest of the squadron…”

“Wait.” The other man interrupted him. “How many people knew I was with child? That I could even have one inside of me?”

“ _Cher_ , I’m afraid that what lies between your legs is the worst kept secret of this war.”

Hamilton sighed, with a little difficulty because of the tight binder. “What do I get out of this?”

“A baby, of course.”

Hamilton glared at him.

“Okay, _mon ami_ , I will invest in a present for your progeny, should I win, and will persuade the others to do the same.” He patted his friend’s belly lightly. “I’m sure he’ll be a looker like his known father. Sure you don’t want in on the bet?”

He got a slap upside the head for his troubles. “My son is no betting matter!”

“Alright, alright! Just… tell me if he resembles someone when he comes out.” And he ducked out of the tent before Hamilton could reach for his bayonet.


	3. The winner

Five months later, Lafayette, with a crumpled letter in his hand, screamed to his friends “PAY UP!! THE TINY MOTHERFUCKER HAS FRECKLES!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this fic came from [this post](http://cleopblue.tumblr.com/post/140832192641/now-im-not-saying-john-laurens-and-alexander): 
> 
> _Now I’m not saying John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton had an affair, I’m just saying that Philip Hamilton looks a lot like John Laurens_


End file.
